


Stay

by Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, sorry - Freeform, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie/pseuds/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie
Summary: It's the first night of being trapped in Hope's Peak, Sayaka asks Aoi to stay the night with her to feel safe.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 2





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I love them together, so I impulsively wrote this while listening to music.

“I… I should go, it’s late.” Aoi whispered into Sayaka’s ear. It was the first night at Hope’s Peak, Sayaka was terrified. Aoi had seen her sitting outside her room, and decided to comfort her. The two had been sitting in Sayaka’s room for a little over an hour, and at this point it was almost night. “I’ll come back in the morning.”

“Please, Aoi… don’t… don’t leave.” Sayaka whimpered, she grabbed on to Aoi’s arm and begged her not to leave. “Just for tonight, please… I’m scared…” Aoi paused, looking into Sayaka’s teary eyes. She pulled her into a hug.

“I- I want to stay too, but…”

“But what?”

“I… don’t know…” Aoi rested her chin on Sayaka’s shoulder. “It’s just… what if you… y’know.” She closed her eyes, as a tear ran down on her cheek.

“I know…” Sayaka whispered, “You don’t have to… I just thought-” She was cut off by a loud dinging sound, causing both of the girls to jump and cling on to each other.

_ “Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially night time. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…” _

The girls sat there in silence for a few minutes, still clinging on to each other for dear life. Aoi was the first to speak.

“H- hey Sayaka,” She stuttered, “will you still let me stay?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short, but I really didn't know what to write, I just felt like writing something. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
